


Domesticated

by Readerofnone



Series: Johnny/Dallas prompts [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofnone/pseuds/Readerofnone
Summary: Dallas and Johnny go shopping.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: Johnny/Dallas prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564264
Kudos: 58





	Domesticated

Dallas did what he could to be helpful to the Curtis brothers, whether it be cleaning up when the others were distracted or buying them food when he could. The prior option was his favorite way to help them, as he was not the best at cleaning and buying food seemed less intimate so he liked that he could keep up his personal boundaries.

Dally also liked the supermarket because of the strangeness of it to him. His mother had never been the type to take him with her to buy food so he almost never went before the Curtis brothers. Sure he had been in them to see if there was anything worth shoplifting, but buying groceries was different, for one he was looking for what was useful items not valuable ones and two there were so many brands and flavors.

Of course the trips could get boring alone, but he wanted to keep them to himself for as long as possible. After the fire these trips stopped since he didn't want to leave Johnny and the Curtis brothers had more time off to care for Pony still he wanted to help and get out his room at bucks, so he found a better option to leaving Johnny. So that's how Monday morning found one Dallas Winston and one Johnny Cade in the local supermarket.

The store wasn't very big just about the size of a house with dark blue tiles and pale orange walls. Along one side were three rows of fruit and vegetable containers. Next to those were aisles with regular staples of beans and carrots along with cereals and bread. On the other side of the store was a small deli with a couple of tables. In the back was a freezer for milk and other dairy items to stay cold. 

Dally knew he wanted to extend this trip so he could spend more time with Johnny."Let's start with milk since Soda goes through it like crazy with his chocolate milk addiction." Dally could see that Johnny was enjoying the chance to do something out of his usual schedule, they had been in the same schedule for weeks starting towards the back of the store they stoped to pick up some vegetables on the list " Hey Johnny can you find me a good tomato and two garlic pieces for me." Dally hoped he read that right, soda had wrote the list down quickly before work and his handwriting slid together in some places "will this work?" Johnny had grabbed the best he could find but the tomato looked a little unripe still, but dally didn't feel like telling Johnny "yeah those look fine" he said with a smile before moving on.

The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly pardon a few times of Dally having to remove stuff Johnny put in the cart like cereal or cake until Johnny gave him his best pouty face, there was one thing Dallas couldn't deny the pouty face worked every time, Johnny would wrinkle his nose and give Dally his best frown while staring at him with those puppy eyes and Dally would just become putty in his hands " Fine you can have one tub of ice cream." Johnny shot him a wide smile and he knew he would buy a million things of ice cream if it got him that smile again.

They checked out an hour after arriving at the market, Johnny grabbing a spoon from the deli so he could eat the ice cream but not after shooting Dallas a guilty look after realizing that he would have to carry the groceries to the Curtis's on his own.

Later that night Dallas would struggle to find the word describing the feeling he got shopping with Johnny before settling on one feeling specifically, domesticity.


End file.
